Some Form of Incest?
by verySONNYgirl
Summary: It's the last day of filming and Selena and David are feeling awful emotional. How could they possibly make there last day together on set the best day ever? NO INCEST! JUST A REFERENCE!


_Lily's Note- this oneshot was written by my bestfriend, Sophie. so, everyone give it up for Sophie! WOOO! :D_

It was the end of filming Wizards of Waverly Place. I hated the feeling in my stomach, the feeling of sorrow. After Wizards, I wasn't sure what to do. Everyone on set is everyone I want to see everyday. David, Jake, Jennifer, and I are tighter than ever. It's always sad to end a season, even if we do see eachother outside of filming. But now, I don't know what to expect.

"Hey Lena," David came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered at his touch, as he rested his head on my shoulder gently.

"Hey D," I rested my hands on my bestfriends hands, on my tummy.

"I'm going to miss this show," David said sadly. I nodded my head and turned around into his embrace. Our hug was inturrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Selena, David, it's time for us to shut down," the director said into his megaphone. David let go of my waist.

"We can do it, we've done it before," David shouted back. He shrugged and walked out the back door. David and I were the only people left on set. I went and sat down on the couch in the Russo's living room. I leaned on David and closed my eyes, I need everything to sink in. "I don't know what I'm going to do without Justin, he was my of half basically."

"It's been 5 years, 5 years of playing Alex. I can hardly believe we have to give all of this up," Before I knew it, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Lena, don't cry," David pulled me into his lap and held me as I cried. "Don't cry." He rubbed my back as he held me.

"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday, D," I looked him in his stormy grey eyes. David just looked me in th eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I was leaning in to kiss him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. Soon enough David was on top of me as we kissed passionately. I pushed my hands up the back of his shirt and felt all of muscles. David kissed me down my neck. I moaned and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Lord, your freaking fine," I kissed him from his jaw, all of his abs, and back to his lips. My fingers traced his six packs absentmindedly. He chuckled and pulled my shirt over my head, flexing his muscles while doing so. "Show off," I giggled as I flipped over to the top. He smiled as I felt up his muscles. He brought his hand to the back of bra. It popped open and he through it to the side.

"Your so beautiful, Selena," He smiled as he massaged my right breast and lick and kissed the other. I arched my back slightly and moaned. He stopped suddenly and smiled at me.

"Is this some form of incest?" David laughed. "Alex."

"Wooow, way to ruin the moment," I laid my body against his.

"I think we could get back in it," He kissed me again and slid his hands down the back of my shorts, sliding off my shorts and underwear, squeezing my behind gently. I brought my hands to his jeans, unzipped them, and slid them down. When I slid down his boxers, I was instantly re-aroused. I slid my hand gently against his shaft. David tried to bite back his moan.

"Come on D, let me hear it," I lick the tip of his shaft and got more into it. I moved my mouth up and down. Finally, he let out a moan. I smiled up at him and went up to kiss his lips again. "Please," I opened my legs as I position myself over him. He moved his dick to my opening. His hands laid on my hips and I slid down on him.

"Fuck," I whispered. The pain was nearly unbearable. Nearly, is the key word. I rode him slowly until he finally popped me. "Ahh! Fuck, David!" I screamed in pleasure. I started to ride him faster and faster. He rolled his head back in pleasure, moaning and groaning. He pushed me back on the couch and started to thrust himself in me, as far as he could go. Our sweat was colliding as we made love on the Russo's couch. Once we finally reached our climaxed, his warm love fluids spread throughout my body.

"Damn, Lena," David smiled as he removed himself and we rotated side so that I was resting ontop of his body. I kissed his lips again and rested my head on his shoulder. "What would you say to being my girlfriend?" He rubbed my bare back.

"Hmm," I pretended to think as I pulled my head up to look into his beauitful steal . "Isn't that some for of incest? Justin?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he kissed my lips and smiled.

_Sophie's Note- I hope you all liked it! Yes, this was a muture piece but I love the pairing of David Henrie and Selena Gomez. They are just the cutest! I hope the "incest" line didn't offend anyone, because it wasn't supposed to. I'll be writing more oneshots on my dear friend, Lily's page. Not all of them will be mature though. (:_


End file.
